


Kara's Two Bats

by StephCassShipper



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Supergirl (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCassShipper/pseuds/StephCassShipper
Summary: Kara hates that her boyfriend and girlfriend aren't aware that anyone in this relationship is dating each other except for her. She decides to change that.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Kara's Two Bats

"Alright, I'm tired of this!" Kara shot up from her seat on the couch randomly in the middle of what was supposed to be a nice, quiet movie night between three friends. Jason and Stephanie, said friends, jumped at the sudden yelling.

"What? What's wrong?" Steph asked, mild panic sweeping her face.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Babe?" Jason asked, significantly more calm. At least on the surface - Kara picked up on his heart beat and how it sped up slightly. Kara groaned in frustration.

"That! That's the problem! The fact that you both like each other, but you two also like me! I'm sick of it!"

"Kara, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I know you have a crush on both me and Jason, and about how Jason has a crush on both you and me! I'm sick of it! And I got news for both of you! I love both you idiots!"

"You… what?" Jason lifted his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you heard me. I like both of you. And I'm tired of the fact that we're all dating without actually dating."

"Is that what this is?" Stephanie asked, confused. "A date?"

"Steph, the three of us are cuddling on a couch, watching a terrible romcom and eating popcorn. What else could it be?"

"...Good point."

"So, wait," Jason began. "What are you getting at?"

"All three of us are going to be dating each other, and this time, we're all going to be aware of it."

"Um… okay…?"

"Yeah, that's right 'okay'." Kara sat back down in between the two former Robin's and pulled them closer to her.


End file.
